


Nekomagic

by iwriteinpen



Series: A Little Magic This Way Comes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bad Puns, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: In a small town lies a small shop. If you walked by you might not think twice about it but this shop is magic, the people working there are magic and the people visiting are magic. On a shelf lies a cat. Behind the counter stands the owner. Someone steps through the door.





	Nekomagic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween DigimonDestined! Hope you like this story about idiots in love with a sprinkle of magic! :)

The shop isn’t much to look at from the outside, in fact, many walk past it each and every day without giving it a second glance. The storefront is old and the dark teal painting has started to chip. The gold-painted accents have faded so much you can’t tell they were there.

The name of the store is painted in an unassuming black. The windows are overflowing, nearly spilling into the street. The tattered books and wild-looking plants make for a wild look, but for the initiated and for those who step inside another world opens. If you choose to step inside, your arrival will be announced by the sound of a bell. 

The person behind the counter will greet you, most often, with a smile. And some days, like today, a cat will lift its head when you enter. The cat, however, will be disappointed to see that you are you and not someone else, so don’t try to pet it. That is a privilege few are privy to. 

The cat has a special spot; the fourth shelf from the bottom in the first shelf to your right. It is black and has golden eyes, you find the eyes far too intelligent to belong to a cat.  
There are only two people who work there. The owner of the shop is a very strong man, he excels at spells and always knows which one would be perfect for each customer’s needs. 

The other one, a mysterious, dangerous-looking man, has been called a master of potions by some, others call him a fool. It’s a matter of seeing past appearances.

**********

Kenma has been to the shop often, he is what Iwaizumi considers a regular. Every time Kenma comes by the shop, the cat is lying on the shelf and today is no different. He steps through the door, and the cat leaps from the shelf to beg Kenma for some pets, as per usual. Kenma crouches down and scratches the cat between the ears.

“You know, you’re the only one who gets to do that,” Iwaizumi says and gestures to the spot where the cat is sitting. 

“I’m a catperson,” Kenma says before asking, “I don’t think you’ve ever told me his name?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide. “Uhm… it’s name is... “ He looks around the room, searching, “it’s, uhm… Shiro. Yeah, Shiro.” 

_‘Shiro’_ lifts its head and meows at Iwaizumi. 

“That’s an odd name for a black cat,” Kenma says. 

“Yeah, well… irony?” Iwaizumi says. “I gotta fix… something, lemme know if you need help.” Iwaizumi hurries off. 

“Wait, Iwaizumi,” Kenma stands up, “I came to see if you had any more dittany?” 

“Didn’t you just buy that?”

“It’s for Lev.” Kenma shrugs. 

“Oh, well we ran out but I should get some more tomorrow,” Iwaizumi informs Kenma, “but I’m not working tomorrow so you’ll have to deal with my coworker.” Iwaizumi looks pointedly at the cat. The cat has found its spot on the shelf again. 

Kenma briefly looks at the cat. “Well okay, I’ll come by tomorrow.” He leaves the shop, and the cat leaps from the shelves and turns into a man. The man standing in the middle of the shop is taller, and skinnier, than Iwaizumi. His hair is a black, unruly mess, strands sticking out in every direction. The eyes, hidden behind some hair, are intelligent and slightly scary.

“_Shiro_?!?” The man erupts into laughter. “That’s.. the best you could come up with?” 

“Shut up, Kuroo,” Iwaizumi retorts. “You know, you could just tell him the cat is you?” 

“Oh yeah, that’ll go over super well,” Kuroo snarks. “‘Hey, you know the cat you pet? That’s me! And, by the way, you give such good pets I think I’ve fallen in love with you?’” Kuroo rolls his eyes. 

“I still think you should try.” Iwaizumi shrugs. 

“I think not.” Kuroo leaves the shop with a wave. 

**********

When Kenma walks in the next day, Kuroo ducks behind the counter with a whispered, “_Shit_.”

“Hello?” Kenma says quietly and Kuroo takes a deep breath before popping back up from his hiding spot. 

“Hi and welcome to Nekomagic, how can I help you?” Kuroo puts on a nervous smile. The first thing Kenma notices about the man behind the counter is his eyes, the slanted, golden eyes that look straight into Kenma’s. 

“Where’s Shiro?” Kuroo looks stumped before Kenma continues, “the cat?”

“Oh yeah, the cat,” Kuroo’s eyes flit around the store, “I’m paw-sitive he’s around here somewhere.” Kuroo lifts an eyebrow waiting for Kenma to react. Kenma smiles a small smile and Kuroo’s heart soars. 

“Have you got the dittany?” Kenma asks. 

“Oh yeah.” Kuroo pulls a box out from under the counter labelled ‘KENMA’. “Pretty sure this is for you.” Kuroo smiles at Kenma, hoping to get a smile in return.

“Thanks.” Kenma takes the box and pays for it. “Bye, I guess I’ll see you around.”

Kenma turns around and Kuroo says, “I hope so” as the bell chimes to announce Kenma leaving the shop. 

Kuroo sinks to the floor behind the counter. “I am so screwed.” 

**********

A few weeks pass with Kenma and Kuroo becoming fast friends. Kenma has started to worry about the cat, who he hasn’t seen since he met Kuroo the first time and Kuroo's excuses are getting worse and worse. While Iwaizumi enjoyed their weird dynamic in the beginning, purely for the entertainment, he’s had enough. So, the next time Kenma comes to the shop both Iwaizumi and Kuroo are working. The winter solstice is approaching and the shop is busy. Kenma arrives close to closing time when most customers have left. 

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo greets him. 

“Hey.” Kenma smiles at Kuroo. “Shiro’s not on his shelf again.” 

“Um... well I haven’t let him out of his bag yet.” Kuroo smiles from ear to ear, puffing out his chest. Kenma gives a small laugh. 

“Please don’t encourage him, Kenma.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Iwaizumi. I’m funny,” Kuroo says. 

“No,” Iwaizumi deadpans and leaves to attend another customer.

“Is there anything I can do?” Kenma asks.

“With what?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“Shiro?” Kenma draws out the ‘o’.

“Oh yeah… no… I’m sure he’s fine.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. 

“For the love of…” Iwaizumi mumbles. “He’s the cat, Kenma,” he yells.

Kenma and Kuroo stare at Iwaizumi. Then, at each other.

“Looks like he’s out now,” Kuroo mumbles. He runs out the door before Kenma can even attempt to say something. 

“Shoot. Might not have been the best way to do that.” Iwaizumi, now standing next to Kenma, runs a hand through his hair. 

“What gives you that idea?” Kenma’s dry tone makes Iwaizumi smile. 

“I know where he might go.” Iwaizumi pulls a cell phone out of his pocket and calls someone. 

“Hey, Bokuto,” Iwaizumi says once the other person has answered. “Ah, he’s there already.” Iwaizumi sighs. “Would you let Kenma in?” He rolls his eyes. “Please, I’ll tell Akaashi you helped a lot.” Iwaizumi smiles and hangs up. 

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi walks out the store with Kenma trailing after. “I’ll drive you there.” 

As they leave the store, the sign flips from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. The drive passes by in silence. 

“Here we are, it’s probably best if you go alone.” Iwaizumi averts his eyes. “Could you tell him I’m sorry?” 

Kenma nods and steps out of the car. Kenma walks up to the door and just before he can knock the door opens. 

“Kuroo is in the garden,” the man behind the door with crazy grey hair says. Kenma nods, again, and heads to the back garden. There, on a stone step, lies the black cat that Kenma hasn’t seen for so long. When Kuroo sees him, he jumps onto all fours. 

“Please wait,” Kenma holds out both hands, “just a second.” 

Kuroo relaxes again. “I have something to show you, okay?” Kenma waits for a second to see if Kuroo decides to run. Kuroo stays, and then there are two cats. In front of the black cat stands a white cat with brown spots. 

**********

When Bokuto walks out to check on Kuroo, he sees the two cats lying side by side on the stone step.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [tumblr post](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/188721910211/fic-nekomagic) \- a like and reblog would make me very happy :)


End file.
